My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Revenge of Queen Chrysalis
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: The Mane Six always were worried if giving up the Elements of Harmony would have bad consequences for them and the rest of Equestria. Well they were right! Within a week after the Elements of Harmony are given up Queen Chrysalis learns about the loss of the Elements and makes one last attempt to get revenge on the Mane Six for ruining her plans in the past.


My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

The Revenge of Queen Chrysalis

(These events take place shortly after Castle Mane-ia but two weeks before Daring Don't!)

Part 1

A short time after the Mane Six had to give up the Elements of Harmony trouble began to happen for them, it all started when a Changling named Dreadnight disguised as a pegasus known as Moonbeam talked with her friend James Griffon. James didn't know that Moonbeam was really a Changling and that she felt feelings for James, James' talk began in Cloudsdale outside a diner at a table.

"So James where have you been lately?" Moonbeam asked her friend. "Well Moonbeam I've been busy helping Princess Twilight and our friends with cleaning up Ponyville" James said as he drank some apple cider. "What happened this time around?" the black mare asked as she blinked her blue eyes at James. "Well you remember Discord right?" James asked his friend.

"The odd guy who looks somewhat like a chimera?" Moonbeam asked. "Yup, it turns out he knew about something called the Tree of Harmony and tried to destroy it way back when Princess Luna and Princess Celestia imprisoned him in stone with the Elements of Harmony" James said. "Wait...how'd he try to destroy this Tree of Harmony and why? Also what is the Tree of Harmony?" Moonbeam asked.

"Discord tried to destroy the Tree of Harmony using evil strangler vine like plants, the Tree of Harmony gives power to the Elements of Harmony. The two princesses took the Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony in order to save the tree and stop the seeds Discord planted long ago, although Discord's vine seeds were planted the tree had enough power to stop them for over a thousand years but Princess Twilight and the others had to give the Elements of Harmony back to the tree so it could survive and to save Equestria" James explained.

"Wait...are you saying that the Elements of Harmony are gone because they had to be sacrificed in order for the tree to survive?" Moonbeam asked. "Sadly yes...the Elements of Harmony are gone more or less but their magic power still remains within the tree, the tree left a chest for Princess Twilight and the others of the Mane Six to open up...I only know most of this stuff because they explained it to me and their keeping an eye on Discord in case he turns out to not be so reformed anymore now that the Elements of Harmony are gone" James explained as he finished his apple cider.

"Very interesting...I've got to go James" Moonbeam said as she took deep interest in the information regarding the Elements of Harmony. "Do you have an appointment or something Moonbeam?" James asked as he looked at her silver mane. "Yes...a very important appointment" Moonbeam claimed. "Alright, well see you later Moonbeam, I need to check on Vinyl and Octavia" James said as he left the table, he was sure to leave behind a tip before flying off. "See you later James" Moonbeam said as she to flew off.

However when Moonbeam flew away from Cloudsdale she landed in a forest, she change from her pegasus disguise to her true Changling form Dreadnight. The Changling then flew far away to a dark area outside of the northern borders of Equestria and she met up with her hive, she needed to report something that she knew would please her queen. "Your majesty! Dreadnight has returned" Lt. Beetle said to his queen. "What news does she bring to me today...it had better be good" Queen Chrysalis order. "My queen...the Elements of Harmony are gone" Dreadnight said as she blinked her queen eyes, her dark cerulean mane draped over her eyes as she bowed to her queen.

"What? How can this be?" the queen asked. "Well your majesty it all happened like this..." and so Dreadnight explained to her mighty queen what had happened and when Queen Chrysalis heard this she smiled an evil and sinister grin. "This is very excellent news indeed, without those precious Elements of Harmony Twilight and her gang are weak" the queen said as she thought about how easier her revenge plan would now be. "Should we continue to go forward with operation conversion my queen?" Lt. Beetle asked his queen. "Yes Lt. Beetle, now that the Elements of Harmony are gone it'll be easier to crush Twilight and her friends, only to rebuild them into the ideal drones mwahahahahahahahahaha...ahahahahahahaha!" Queen Chrysalis laughed along with her Changlings as the queen thought over her ultimate plan that went on shortly after she was defeated by Twilight Sparkle in the castle that the queen had made over the town of cat like creatures.

Dreadnight was pleased to see that her work was going along nicely and that the queen was proud to hear of the news regarding the Elements of Harmony. Though she also wondered how James was doing, she didn't tell any of the Changlings but she actually felt something for the griffon, her job for almost half a year had been to disguise herself as a pony in order to gain the trust of one of the Mane Six's good friends and to find out as much about the Mane Six as possible. Over those months she knew that the ponies of Ponyville had come to call Twilight and her five closest friends the Mane Six, mostly because they were the chosen users of the Elements of Harmony and because of how important they are.

Dreadnight had also learned a little about Doctor Hooves, and his companion Dizzy Do, she had a feeling the special blue box that the Doctor had could come in handy. After a day went by after Dreadnight explained to Queen Chrysalis the news of the Elements of Harmony, a few scary things began to happen in Ponyville.

James walked down one of the roads in Ponyville alongside Vinyl aka DJ Pon-3 and the two talked about the world that Princess Twilight and Spike went to about a week ago. But then they heard a loud scream from Sugar Cube Corner, "that sounded like Pinkie" James said "sounded like her alright" Vinyl said as she and James dashed off for Sugar Cube Corner. The two went up into Pinkie Pie's room to check on her and they saw her cocooned by a Changling that hissed at the griffon and unicorn as they entered the room. "Get off of her you beast!" James yelled as he dived at Changling, Vinyl then used her magic to break the cocoon but when Pinkie came out of it she had fangs like a Changling and her fur was turning black.

"Dude I think something is seriously wrong with Pinkie Pie!" Vinyl Scratch said to James. "What did you do to her you monster!?" James yelled at the Changling. "Hisss...all I did was accelerate the process we put her under long ago and you're already to late to stop the transformation!" the Changling said. "What's happening to my Pinkie cuteness?!" Pinkie Pie said as she quickly before Jame and Vinyl's eyes turned into a Changling, however unlike most Changlings, Pinkie Pie had her mane and tail the same as they were when she was an earth pony.

"Pinkie!" James yelled. "Hiss!" Pinkie hissed at her friend, she was now a mindless Changling Drone and she attempted to try and fly but she had no wings until they painfully grew out of her back, James stopped Pinkie before she could escape. "Alright sick dude what did you do to my friend Pinkie Pie!?" Vinyl Scratch said as she held up the Changling and readied a spell beam to fire at him if he tried anything funny. "...the pink one was being drained for sometime but the queen ordered for the assimilation to begin today" the Changling said, Vinyl then hit him and knocked him out knowing that he was to much trouble to deal with now.

"Pinkie you aren't yourself right now! Please calm down!" James said as he and Changling Pinkie Pie were struggling. "You aren't my queen snarf!" Changling Pinkie Pie said as she tackled James. "I don't want to hurt you but since you won't listen to reason" James then hit Changling Pinkie Pie hard and knocked her out. "Dude the sick monster said that Pinkie was turned into one of them" Vinyal Scratch said. "I bet there's only one person I know who can explain this, since Twilight is out of town we need to head for the Everfree Forest" James said as he carried the two knocked out Changlings and led the way to Zecora's hut.

At Zecora's hut the zebra had troubling news for her visitors, "I'm afraid that Pinkie Pie cannot be simply turned back, this I know for a fact" Zecora said to her friends after she interrogated the Changling and tried everything she knew on Pinkie Pie to try and turn her back into a pony. "But how...I mean I know Changlings take on the forms of other ponies and sometimes creatures like griffons but...do you know why Pinkie Pie is now a Changling?" James asked his wise friend.

"There are tales of Changlings throughout the lands, one tale seen from speaks of how Changlings increase their ranks as said by one who watched from a river bank" Zecora said. "What's it like?" Jame asked. "Is it awesome?" Vinyl asked. "I'm afraid the tale of how Changlings are made is not awesome even to a possum. It is said that when Changlings need new soldiers and workers for their hive that they must make ponies into Changlings by using their dark magic to transform something who's love has been drained just enough for the transformation to happen, for you see Changlings cannot create life fast enough and must make others into them in order to have the numbers they need to make everypony else's life a bumber" Zecora explained.

"I guess we need to get to the others then and hope we can save them in time from turning into Changlings" James said. "I'll go to our friends and warn them" Vinyl Scratch said to James. "I'll see if Princess Luna knows anything about these transformations since she is a monster expect...also I'll see if the Night Guard is ready to take on Changlings" James said to Vinyl.

And so Zecora looked after Pinkie Pie and kept the Changling from escaping, as for the Changling who turned Pinkie Pie into a Changling. James took him to Princess Luna, Vinyl went to warn the rest of the Mane Six about what had happened and she hoped that she wasn't to late to warn them about what had happened to Pinkie Pie.


End file.
